


Guilty Pleasures

by KTRob



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRob/pseuds/KTRob
Summary: Just a place to put the filthy things that come to mind during writing most of my main stories, whether as a needed break or random tangent. I own nothing but my own original characters and my own story lines.





	1. Thunder Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Thor/Stormy (Original Female Character)

Thor’s voice whispered in my ear as he slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me close so that my back was pressed to his muscled body, “There are unspeakable things I wish to do with you and to you in bed, my goddess. If you will let me, I will worship you with the proper respect your body deserves.”   
My entire body shivered, every nerve ending tingling as I awaited the next promise that would fall from his lips. His breath on my ear was electrifying, things lower within me clinched and became slick at the mere thought of him between my thighs. I could barely think straight as he rubbed his stubbled face in the crook of my neck.  
“Thor?” I managed to stammer through the haze, unable to say anything further.  
“I’ve been dying for you to let me have my way with you since the day the Captain paired us up for drills. I tried so hard to let it go because you never seemed interested. But the more time I spent with you, the more I found myself enamored of you. And now I find a weakness in your defenses and I am making my advance. Please tell me you want this,” he pleaded. I nodded my head only to be furiously spun around.  
“I need words, gorgeous. I will not take you against your will. I respect you as the friend you are and I never want to betray the trust you’ve bestowed upon me,” he said. His intense blue eyes bore into mine as he waited. I could feel the tension radiating off of him in waves, so tight it could snap. He’d been dealing with this for a long time it seemed. I had never sensed it until now and it made me needy for him. My head felt foggy and my heart raced when my mind focused on his lips, which thousands of times had kissed every inch of me in my dreams.  
“Stormy?” Thor’s deep voice uttered, snapping me from my reverie.  
“Yes,” I sighed finally. “I want this with you, Thor. Only you.”  
His lips crashed on to mine as he cupped the back of my head, deepening the kiss. The air felt electrified around us. The kiss was more intense than I had ever imagined and I nearly lost all feeling in my knees. Thor luckily had a firm grasp around my waist and kept me from falling to the ground. As he pulled away, he laid his forehead on mine, his breaths rapid and deep.  
“I’ve dreamt of kissing you a thousand times and never could have imagined it being as powerful as that, Lady Storm. I can only imagine what those lips can do on other parts if you catch my drift. I smiled and giggled at him.   
“I have often dreamt about what my lips could do wrapped around you,” I said suggestively, raising and eyebrow. I could hear the hitch in his breath.  
“Lady Storm, you are going to be the death of me,” he rasped.  
“It will be slow and pleasurable then,” I teased.  
“Aye. But I would rather relish the feeling of being inside you if it were to come to death,” he growled, his lips pressed to mine again. This time, he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He broke the kiss and began walking forward with me, a firm grip on my ass.  
“Come with me, Stormy. Let me show you how you should be properly worshipped by a god,” he whispered. I heard him punch in a code to his suite and the door unlocked. He opened it, swiftly carrying me in and kicked it closed, walking to what I assume was his bedroom. I carded my fingers through his blonde spiky hair as he kneeled to place me on the bed. He looked up at me, smiling as he admired me against the bed adorned with a plush black comforter and deep red sheets and pillows. He then placed his hands on the hem of my black baby doll tank top and tugged it up over my head, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at the deep maroon lace bra that graced my chest. He slid his arms around me, his hands cradling me as he guided me down to the bed. He swept strands of my dark chocolate brown curls from my face as he kissed my lips again. His hands then slipped to my dark blue jeans, making quick work of them and pulling them down my legs.   
“Mmm…my goddess…your legs are amazing,” he murmured, his hands smoothing over the skin of my thighs. I had always been somewhat self conscious of my body and while I was not skinny, I was curvy. I worked hard to maintain my physique. I was a lot thicker than Nat and Wanda. But I was fit and according to the Avengers, fit was good. Thor must have seen the concern in my deep grey blue eyes as he said, “You needn’t worry about your figure, Stormy. I find you very sexy…very desirable. I’ve wanted to touch your every curve since the day we started sparring together. You are amazing and you shouldn’t be concerned with how your body looks,” he said against the skin of my thighs as he showered them in kisses. The stubble on his face had me arching off the bed at the sensation along my skin. He kissed his way up my lower abdomen to my breasts, his skillful hands softly kneading them through the fabric. He slid his hands around behind me to undo the clasp and pull the lacey fabric off. As he discarded the bra, his mouth latched upon one of my nipples and sucked deeply. I moaned loudly as the sensation seemed to send electrified pulses throughout my body. He lazily moved his mouth to the other nipple and latched. This time he pinched the abandoned nipple with his thumb and forefinger smiling when I cried out and nearly came off the bed. He then let go of my nipple and glided his hand to my sensitive mound between my thighs. I could feel myself growing more slick as a warm wave rushed through me.  
“Mmmm…so wet,” he whispered. He slipped his hand into my panties, his finger nudging between my folds to unearth the small but eager bud buried beneath.  
“Oh! Oh! God! Thor!” I moaned as he slowly circled it. I bucked my hips, trying to align my clit with his fingers to get better friction. As his finger grazed the top, I felt the tingling tightness in my lower belly. My entire body shivered and quaked beneath his touch. He grinned as he did it again, watching me writhe.  
“So beautiful,” he mumbled as he slid down to place a kiss on my lace covered folds. I gasped as he hooked his fingers in between the sides of my panties and tugged, ripping them in half.  
“Thor!” I squealed as he discarded the fabric scrap.  
“It was in my way,” he chuckled.  
“But I LIKED THOSE!” I whined.  
“They were rather lovely, but again, they were preventing me from getting what I want,” he said. With that he dipped his head down between my thighs and parted my fold from entrance to clit with his tongue. He held fast to my thighs, keeping them apart effortlessly as he continued his assault. I could feel the warm tension uncurling in my belly as my body hurtled toward release. It had been so long since I’d experienced this and I knew it wouldn’t be much longer.  
“Thor!” I cried out. “Thor…’M gunna…gunna…”  
My words fell on deaf ears as he continued his ministrations, adding his thick fingers to the mix. He slowly teased them into my drenched sheath as he pulsed them in and out. My vision edged white as I grew closer. I tried to pull away as I writhed, trying to slow his progress. He was un-phased, holding fast to my thighs. I was trapped and had no choice but to ride out the intensity of my impending orgasm.  
“Fuck! Oh fuuuuuck!” I screamed as I came crashing over the edge. I whimpered and whined as he continued lapping at my clit, pumping his fingers in and out. My vision was white and bright as pleasure bordered slightly with pain from the intensity.  
I could hear what sounded like a belt unbuckling followed by a rustling as I came to, suddenly aware I must have passed out. My body was absolutely electrified from orgasm as I slowly flexed my fingers.  
“Are you still with me, Stormy?” Thor’s deep voice resounded. I could hear more rustling of what sounded like clothing. I pried my eyes open to see Thor, standing before me, smiling and naked. He was tall and well muscled, from his perfect six pack abs to the solidness of his arms and legs. I brought my gaze down to his swollen manhood, sucking in my lower lip at the sight of him fully erect. He wasn’t huge but we weren’t talking average either. I definitely was going to be sore in the morning, but I didn’t care as I brought my gaze back up to his face. He truly was a god, the way he practically glowed, his muscles rippling as he took steps toward the bed. I reached my arms above me, arching my back to stretch myself out, feeling deliciously satisfied and relaxed.  
“That was amazing,” I purred. Thor got on his knees on the end of the bed as he crawled up and over me on the bed. His thick thighs came to rest between mine as he leaned in to kiss me. His lips and tongue tasted of me as I moaned into his mouth.  
“You’re amazing,” he said as he pulled away, his usually crystalline blue eyes darkened with lust. He reached a hand up to cup my cheek, grinning at me as he pushed his forehead to mine.   
“Forgive me, my goddess, but I am dying to bury myself in you. I fear I cannot hold out much longer. Not from exhaustion, but from anticipation. Watching you come undone beneath my tongue almost made me lose it right then and there. I can’t tell you how many times I have dreamt of this moment. I’m only a man…I need to have you now. I promise I will make it up to you,” he whispered as he reached between us to pump his thick member. I nodded against him, his words piquing my desire to feel him fully seated in me. He rubbed the tip of his cock in my slick, rubbing it all around as he aligned himself with my opening. Slowly, he pushed himself in, both of us panting and groaning at the tightness and thickness of his entrance. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him deeper access within me, noting how I stretched to accommodate him. I cried out at the pain, trying to breath through it as it suddenly melted into pleasure. Once he was fully seated in me, he held still for what seemed like an eternity as my walls fluttered around him.  
“Thor….please…” I mewled as I squirmed beneath him. He began to move slowly, drawing himself almost all the way out just to slam back in. I moaned as he picked up the pace, slamming himself in with each thrust.   
“God you feel so good around my cock. So slick and so tight,” he gritted as he leaned into nip my earlobe. I arched my back, meeting him thrust for thrust.   
“Fuck, Thor, please don’t stop!” I cried as his dick hit that sweet spot within me, over and over.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it gorgeous. You have no idea how much I like hearing you beg and moan and cry for me,” he rasped as he moved his hand behind one of my knees to pull my leg up, opening me up further to him as he continued his nearly brutal pace. My release was mounting ever quickly as stars made their way through my vision. My walls began pulsing around him, clenching and releasing his hard member as he continued to slide against that special spot within me. The tense coil of arousal within my lower belly snapped as I screamed.  
“Oh Fuck…Oh God I’m cumming!” I whined as I dug my finger nails into his arms.  
“Cum for me my thunder goddess. Cum all over my cock. Cry for me,” he rasped. At his command, my walls clenched around him hard as I tumbled over the edge of my orgasm. His hips stuttered and not even a moment behind, he bellowed a “Fuck” as his cock spurted ropes of his cum thickly in my womb, both of us working through our orgasms. He struggled to hold himself up, determined not to crush me as we both panting and whimpered, coming down from the sweet release. He quickly rolled to the side, pulling me up to his chest as he kissed my forehead, the both of us completely spent for the moment. His fingers stroked my arm as I sighed contentedly.  
“That was beyond my wildest dream,” he mused. I smiled as my fingers drew lazy circles around and around on his chest.  
“I know that’s right,” I giggled. “I just can’t believe I’m here with you, right now. Naked. In your bed.”  
He slipped his finger beneath my chin, tilting my head up toward him. He captured my lips with his in a gentle kiss.  
“Believe it, love,” he whispered. I sighed with a smile.  
“In that case, I think it’s time you start making it up to me,” I said mischievously as I stroked my hands down to his semi hardened dick.  
“Like I said before my goddess. You will be the death of me,” he chuckled as he kissed my lips again.


	2. Silver Tongued Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Original Female Character (not named). Inspired by Havana by Camilla Cabello...also I have a thing for Loki pet name of "little one."

He fucked the way he danced. Sensual. Slow. Smooth. His composure was confident if not arrogant. Every move was calculated and precise, from his hands on my hips to the caress of his lips on the back of my neck. The way he swayed me, in time with a rhythm in his head. His hands gliding up the small of my back, his expert fingers gripping the zipper of my strapless little black dress and pulling slowly. It fell to the floor, pooling around my ankles in a dark heap as I moved to step out of it. I was left in nothing but a strapless satin black and red embroidered bra, black satin panties, and black stiletto heels. His hands moving to my hips once again. His lips grazed the back of my neck as he swept my long caramel waves over my other shoulder.  
“I’m going to make you cum like never before,” he whispered against the shell of my ear, raising goose bumps along my exposed peaches and cream colored skin. His tongue laved along the back of my ear, his teeth nipping at my earlobe. I gasped as my thighs clenched together for friction as my body tingled from his breath along my neck. They didn’t call him silver tongued for nothing. He slipped one hand down to my satin covered mound, stroking downward as his middle finger pressed lightly along the seam. I lifted my arms behind me to card my fingers through his long raven locks as his fingers glided back up the seam to ghost the over sensitive bundle of nerves that bedded between my folds. A warm wet gush soaked through my panties as I moaned.  
“Loki,” I breathed.  
“I love how you cry out my name, little one. After tonight, there is no going back. You’re mine, little one. No one else’s,” he rasped in my ear as he stroke my satin covered clit again. The sensation was all too great as I clenched my thighs again, my knees weak as he pressed me closer to his firm body, grinding his pelvis into my backside. I could feel the hardened length grow against the curve of my ass as his slipped his fingers over my still covered pussy lips.  
“Gods…Loki…please!” I whimpered while my body quivered. I didn’t need to see his face to know he was smirking. He simply took my hand and spun me around to face him. Cradling my face in his hands, he closed the distance between us to capture my lips, his thumb sweeping across my full lower lips as he pulled away. His piercing blue eyes gazed into mine, heat crept into my cheeks as I blushed.  
“You are so beautiful,” he crooned, one hand moving to cradle the back of my head. He kissed my jaw, moving toward the juncture of my neck and shoulder. His other hand pressed to my lower back, arching me into a dip. His tongue laved along my collarbone, nipping at my skin affectionately. He then took advantage of the presentation of my breasts before him, softly kissing the skin above the satiny embroidery of the bra. His fingertips smoothed down from my neck to the eyelet clasp as he made quick work unsnapping the fasteners. He pulled the garment off to release my voluptuous breasts from their confines. He leaned in to latch one to one of my nipples, sucking it into a stiff peak. His other hand cupped the other breast, kneading it and pulling at the nipple. I could feel the shocks from his ministrations ripping through my body, making my clit pulse with need. My panties were now soaked.  
“Please, Loki,” I whimpered as he moved his mouth to my other nipple. He chuckled and bit the bud, making me shake as I moaned.  
“Please what, little one?” he asked as he eased me upright from my arched position. His lips ghosted mine as he waited.  
“I want you,” I pleaded.  
“You want me to…?” he trailed. I looked up into those blue eyes, darkened by desire. He pulled me closer, placing his leg between mine and settled his hands on my hips. He swayed me back and forth against his thigh, smirking as I mewled like a needy kitten when my bundle of nerves pressed against his hard thigh muscle. I was unable to think straight, bombarded with the need to seek more friction as I ground myself against him. He leaned in closer to me.  
“Need me to do what, little one? I want to hear you beg for it,” he purred. My inner muscles tightened with his words. I knew how much he loved being in control.  
“I need you in my, Loki, please,” I begged. He then placed his hands on my hips, guiding me step by step to the bed. He placed his hand on my shoulder, pushing me down to sit on the bed then guiding me back onto my elbows. His lips collided with mine in a breathless kiss. His long fingers glided down my body as he hooked his fingers into my panties, yanking them with such force he ripped in half.  
“Loki!” I groaned. He grinned in amusement and lifted and eyebrow, pulling up the scrap of fabric. He kneeled down at the end of the bed, tossed the scrap away and grabbed my knees. He pushed them apart, exposing me to him. His hands smoothed up my thighs and rested his thumbs on my wet folds. I writhed and mewled as he pried them apart. He moved his mouth closer to my clit, his hot breath against it making me lose all thought. I felt his tongue lick around my clit as I gasped, wiggling myself closer to him.  
“Gods, Loki!” I cried, helpless to the feeling of him lapping my entrance.  
“Mmmmmm…my pretty one. You taste divine,” he moaned as he sucked my clit into his mouth. I bucked against his face, my legs nearly entrapping his head between my thighs. He pushed them apart and placed his hand on my lower abdomen to hold me steady as he continued his assault on my pussy. He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss, only to feel him slip a finger into my slickness and push it into my eager cunt. He moaned as he sucked in a breath, pumping his finger in and out of me.  
“So tight, little one. So wet for me, he whispered in fascination. He pushed a second finger in, stretching me a little more. He chuckled as I tried to squirm out of his hold.  
“Loki, please!” I cried at the heady fullness. His fingers pulsed on the sweet spot in me as he continue his ministrations.  
“Patience, my little one. I want to make sure you’re properly ready for me,” he crooned. I could feel myself rapid building towards climax, moaning and writhing when he suddenly slowed his pace, adding a third finger to my tight sheath. I cried out, my fingers combed through his dark hair, gripping it at the roots as I pulled him closer.  
“More!” I cried out, desperate to cum. He responded by pressing his face into my pussy as his fingers worked my sweet spot at a maddening pace. My vision was swimming with stars as I felt my pussy tighten around his fingers.  
“Loki! Fuck! Don’t stop!” I whimpered as I thrashed about, holding his head in place. His tongue stroked my clit, sending me over the edge as my orgasm violently tore through me, cumming around his fingers and on his hand. He greedily lapped up every last bit of my slick he could get to, moaning in delight. I released him from my grip and he pulled back, slowly drawing his fingers out of me. He stood up, leaning over me on the bed as he placed his slick fingers to my lips.  
“Suck,” he commanded. Through my post orgasm haze I registered his demand, sucking his fingers into my mouth. I savored my juices, moaning as I pondered what it would taste like commingled with his.  
“That’s a good little one,” he said as he withdrew them from my mouth. I heard a rustling sound while collecting myself and opened my eyes to see Loki’s gaze upon me as he stripped away his clothes. His alabaster skin was stunning, complementing the sinewy lean muscle he possessed. The way he slipped out of his clothing without taking his eyes off me was unnerving in the best way possible. His cock sprang free from his pants, curved up towards his stomach. I understood now why he was determined to work me as he did. He was going to be a tight fit despite my wetness. I pushed myself up and crawled on my hands and knees to the edge, beckoning him with a crooked finger. His eyes alight with curiosity, he obliged my silent command and gracefully stalked forward, muscles rippling with each step. I reached out my hand to take his dick into my grasp, palming the soft skin of his shaft into my fist. He sucked in a breath as I pumped once, feeling the thick rigidity of him. My gaze flicked to his as I lowered my mouth to him, licking along the tip to taste the precum that beaded there. I licked along the underside of the large purplish head and over the velvety smoothness of his skin. He flexed in response, groaning as he threw his head back. I sucked him into my mouth slowly to savor the taste and feel of him. A gasp escaped his lips followed by a sinful moan.  
“Oh, little one,” he said between breaths, “I couldn’t have dreamed how amazing your mouth would be around my hard cock.”  
His fingers laced into my hair on top of my head as he slowly pushed me down his shaft further until he hit the back of my throat. I gagged at first, not ready for him yet but quickly relaxed myself to take him to the hilt. My hands massaged his sack and I moaned around him.  
“Oooh Gods, little one! You’re going to make me cum if you are not careful. I have plans for that glorious pussy of yours yet still,” he gasped. The thought alone was enough and a warm gush rushed along my thighs. I continued to moan around him, drawing him in and out of my mouth as I hollowed out my cheeks to take him in hard and quick. His moans, gasps and guidance of my head edged me on. I could feel him pulsing with each suck to the point I knew I had him. But he pushed my head up away from him and I released him with an audible pop. He tried to recover quickly as he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing to calm. Through hooded eyes I could see him gritting his teeth. My body tingled in anticipation of what was to come. He was so collected and controlled it drove me crazy. I had no notion it would arouse me as much as it did.  
“You are mischievous my pretty little one. I am going to have fun with you,” he purred, crawling up onto the bed. I leaned back on the bed, moving in time with him. He forced my legs apart with his knees, settling between my thighs with his dick pressed against my entrance. He grabbed his thick length and began to stroke himself, sliding the head between my slick lips. I shuddered at the feeling of the tip against my clit. His lips sealed over mine again as our tongues danced together, gliding over and under each other. I panted as he broke away, my blood heated like fire in my veins. I needed him desperately as I threw my head back, feeling him align his dick with my cunt. It was almost unbearable watching him fist himself in his hands while I wanted to feel him in me.  
“Loki, please!” I begged. He smiled with his mischievous grin, one that had drawn me to him in the first place.  
“Ever so eager,” he whispered. With one last pump he pushed his cock in, slowly sliding in to allow me to acclimate. I cried out at the sharp pain of him stretching me, clawing my nails along the skin of his arms.  
“Breathe little one. It will pass soon,” he cooed as he kissed my neck. I tried to relax, taking deep breaths. The pain finally gave way to pleasure as my walls tightened around him. He grunted as he thrust the rest of the way in, seating himself as deep as he could. He looked as though he was fighting the urge to cum. Just when I thought I would have to tell him to move, he began thrusting in and out of me quick and hard. The sounds of moaning and skin on skin along with squelching because of how wet I had truly become filled the room. It was raw and primal and turned me on more than I had thought possible. I could feel my climax building rapidly with each snap of his hips, his cock gliding over that sacred spot within me, over and over. My walls gripped him, reluctant to let go every time he pulled back just to push back in.  
“Please don’t stop!” I cried, moaning through his kisses.  
“Come undone for me, my little one,” he crooned. “Scream my name so that everyone will know.You. Are. Mine!”  
His hips stuttered at those 3 words as he moved a hand between us, fingers sinking into my folds to circle my hardened bud. I screamed his name, my vision swam as I came hard, my walls milking his throbbing thickness. He gasped as his pace erratically faltered, his cock pulsed and spilled his cum within me, coating my walls. The onset of his orgasm spiraled me into a second release, both of us riding it out together, panting and moaning. Loki tried to support himself the best he could from crushing me as he collapsed, burying his face in the side of my neck. As soon as he was able, he rolled off, pulling me up to his chest as he settled on his back. His face came back into focus as I lifted my head and nipped his jaw. He captured my lips with his in a breathless kiss.  
“Rest now, little one. I am not through with you yet,” he whispered suggestively My body tingled in anticipation at his ominous promises but my eyes fluttered closed as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
